


A night to remember

by nialltomyliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Prom Night, louis sings, tux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialltomyliam/pseuds/nialltomyliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the sexy school gay, he came out a year ago-nobody was surprised! Harry is on the prom committee and he has no date......</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovlies, please comment, fan/follow or what ever....ENJOY and there may be another part when i get around to it ;) for all you dirty minded Larry shippers SMUT! :) possibly in part 2 hehehe. anyway read away xx

Harry POV  
The ball was only a week away and I was getting nervous I had no idea who I was going to go with or if someone was going to ask me. I was on prom committee, because everyone wanted the ‘sexy gay guy’ on the committee, yes I am gay, I came out at the beginning of last year and nobody was surprised, I guess everyone knew but me. Then half way through the year Louis Tomlinson arrived, and hell that boy is seriously FINE.

You see our school is not like most other schools our cheerleaders are not snobby or nasty, they are probably the most down-to earth group of girls you will meet. So anyway I am on the prom committee with the cheerleaders, and we are beginning to become extremely busy. The theme this year is a white New York theme; we planed ordered the decorations, which consisted of loads of white ribbon, white tablecloths big white bows and a blood red carpet with white pillars lining the carpet.

By the time the decorations arrived it was Thursday morning; the whole committee was excused from class and we decided to get down to it and start decorating, the white ribbons hung from the ceiling in a lantern shape with a point in the middle where all the ribbon pulled together. We put up the spotlights and the strobe lights to give it more of a New York club feel. Slowly but surely we got everything in order, the tables with white and red tablecloths the chairs with bows on the back the walls lined with outlines of famous buildings like the empire state, the Chrysler building, grand central station and all the rest.

The hall was starting to take shape and look amazing. It was extremely exciting once we had the red carpet down with the pillars the length of it, it was four thirty and boy I was knackered I still had to pick up my tux and ask someone to go with me…. Ahh the stresses of the ball, I tell you! 

I said goodbye to the girls and started to walk out of the hall where I was stopped by my best mate Niall “Harry man, you wanna come round for a drink?” he asked “Sorry Ni I have gotta go pick up my tux and grab a few more things for the ball” I said nodding softly while muttering “And find someone to go with me” “What was that mate?” Niall asked “Don’t worry mate, go have a few drinks you deserve it” I smiled and walked to my car.

As I drove down to the suit shop, my mind wandered to Louis Tomlinson again, I couldn’t seem to get him out of my head, his smile, his eyes, and his ass! HARRY STOP THINKING LIKE THAT I mentally screamed at myself as I pulled up outside the shop I jumped out and ran inside just as the rain started. I pulled the door open to be greeted by the smell of new material and men’s cologne. I walked up to the counter and greeted the man “Hi there, I’m here to collect my suit, under the name Styles” I smiled the man flicked through his book looked at me and said “I’ll just go grab it for you sir” as he walked out back I looked at the other suits lining the walls.

The man came back with my black pin stripe suit in his hands “Thanks” I smiled and left the store. Exhausted I drove home and collapsed on my bed; when suddenly my phone went off “AHHHH” I grumbled “Hello?” I said into my phone without looking at the caller ID “Harry my man” Zayn called through the phone “What’s up Zayn?” I asked questionably “Not much man, I just wanted to pass on a bit of information that I overheard” he said sounding very mysterious, “Really? What would that be?” I asked “Well I mean this in a good way, don’t ask anybody to the ball” “Ah Zayn that just makes it sound like I’m not good enough to get a date” “Ahhh but your not, any way don’t forget don’t ask anyone, you may be surprised” he said and hung up.

I sat stunned for a moment before gathering myself together and collapsing back onto my bed. I woke up in the previous days clothes feeling dirty and tired I dragged myself to the shower. I arrived at school at seven forty five, and went straight to the hall to help the girls finish of the decorations. 

Putting up the rest of the white ribbons was a pain in my ass; I winced as the ache in my arm grew even more. I climbed off the ladder, and sat on the floor as Aubree the head cheerleader walked in she rushed over to me and started fussing “Bree, calm down I’m fine” I stated while pushing her gently off me. “Oh Harry I thought you had fallen of the ladder or something” she gushed, “No just tired and I have an achy arm” I smiled. As Bree pushed me out the door insisting I go home and get a couple of hours sleep before the ball…that is exactly what I did.

I awoke a few hours later feeling rejuvenated and relaxed I did my hair and slipped into my tux, I ran down stairs and yelled at my mum who came running in “What is it sweetie” she asked smiling at me “Can you tie my tie? Please” I pulled the puppy dog face and held it out to her “Of course anything for you baby” she said giving the tie back to me as I pulled it on and yelled “MUM, I’m leaving now” “Not yet you aren’t” she yelled back, then running in quickly with a camera and snapping 100’s of photos.

I left the house, and drove to school, feeling slightly like crap, without a ball date I made my way towards the hall, I was greeted by all the girls lining up with their boyfriends to get picture I smiled and threw some compliments and wandered inside I saw Zayn DJing of course. As I walked in the whole hall went silent and suddenly a beautiful melodic voice resounded through the hall:

 

You should let me love you   
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection   
Make me your selection   
Show you the way love's supposed to be   
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you 

 

Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts   
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame   
Don't even know what you're worth   
Everywhere you go they stop and stare   
Cause you're bad and it shows   
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know 

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right   
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

 

Standing in the middle of the stage was the Louis Tomlinson: After he finished singing the rest of the song he spoke, “Harry Styles, I told the whole school that they were not allowed to ask you to the ball, because right now I want to know if you will be my ball date?” I smiled widely and felt like I was about to explode inside “Of course I will be your date” I grinned making my way towards him.

As I reached him I stopped and stood still looking into his eyes, boy I could get lost in them…wait I already am. I smiled and whispered “I though nobody wanted to go to the ball with me” “Harry don’t be stupid you have girls lining up to go with you and well you have me” he smirked and grabbed my hand just as a slow song came on, and we slow danced the night away.

The end of the night came around far to quickly as the king and queen of the ball were announced the final song played….”THE KING GOES TO LOUIS TOMLINSON AND THE QUEEN/KING GOES TO HARRY STYLES, voted the hottest couple here tonight” Aubree shouted looking extremely happy. 

 

Heeey heeeey heeeeey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

 

Heeey heeeey heeeey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

The way you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
So gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you being with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)

Right as the song finished Louis smashed his lips to mine and we shared the most heated passionate kiss of my whole life.


End file.
